


Весь мир и покой в подарок

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [14]
Category: Gargoyle of Yoshinaga house, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о том, куда могут завести помощники и доброжелатели, которым вы поведаете о том, что влюбились</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир и покой в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Весь мир и покой в подарок"

– Дядя Хакушики, из-за чего ты волнуешься?

Кайто отвлекся от сковородки, над которой мурлыкал незамысловатый мотивчик, и удивленно взглянул на девочку.

– Я не волнуюсь, Лили, милая. С чего ты взяла?

– Ты поёшь. И снова готовишь что-то удивительное.

Лили была очень вежливой девочкой.

Кайто перевел взгляд на сковородку, обнаружил там омлет со смесью из куриных сердечек, стеблей папоротника, маринованных слив и оливок, и безнадежно потыкал его лопаточкой.

– Давай я сделаю тебе тосты?

– Неа, – мотнула головой Лили, – я люблю, как ты готовишь. 

С обычной волшебной ловкостью Кайто разложил еду по тарелкам и отважно занес палочки над своей порцией. Лили не сводила с него взгляда, и он, как всегда, сдался.

– Я не волнуюсь, правда. И твой папа вовсе не собирается забрать тебя обратно в лабораторию, будь спокойна. И меня не собираются арестовать этим же вечером.

– Но попытаются?

– Обязательно, – Кайто солнечно улыбнулся, но видя, что Лили его не поддержала, сник. – Дело в том, что я влюбился и гадаю, как повысить свои шансы. Видишь – все просто!

Лили с усилием прожевала сливу. 

– Дядя Хакушики, но тебя и так все любят!

– Мне не нужны все, – поправил ее Кайто, – только ты, госпожа мама, Футаба, ее семья, лейтенант Эйвери, все жители города и…

– Та леди, – проницательно заметила Лили. – Но она тоже обязательно тебя полюбит, вот увидишь! Когда ты привез меня в школу, все девочки из класса сразу же в тебя влюбились. И учительницы. И директриса. И проверяющий из округа, но он сразу уехал. 

– Э…

– Я тоже думала влюбиться, – с некоторой грустью продолжила Лили, – но потом посчитала и увидела, что если я хочу выйти за тебя замуж, мне придется ждать еще целых десять лет. И все это время я не смогу больше влюбиться ни в кого другого, ужас, правда? 

Кайто понимающе кивнул. 

– Вот видишь. И эта леди сначала тобой очаруется, а потом увидит, что ты серьезно, и тогда полюбит тебя обязательно. Можно мне добавки?

Кайто заглянул в пустую сковородку и подвинул Лили собственную нетронутую тарелку. 

– У нас в школе мальчишки подкидывают девочкам записки, прячут конфеты в карманы или отбирают домашнее задание. У взрослых, конечно, сложнее, но ты попробуй. Подари ей шоколадных конфет. Все любят шоколадные конфеты.

Кайто фыркнул:

– И меня.

Лили кивнула, а потом встревожилась:

– Это ведь не госпожа мама, правда? Ты ведь не захочешь сломать семью Футабы?

– Нет, ну что ты! С госпожой мамой мы просто добрые друзья, – не говоря уже о том, что любому, кто попытается сломать ее семью, госпожа мама сломает шею. Кайто вздохнул и опустил подбородок на сложенные ладони.

– Видишь ли, милая… Это не леди, это Гаргулья.

Лили охнула и целую минуту молча ковырялась палочками в еде, а потом решительно заявила:

– Шоколад он не любит и карманов у него тоже нет, но ты все же попробуй, подари ему то, что ему нравится. 

Кайто невесело усмехнулся и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– А ты знаешь, что ему нравится?  
***

В городке Гошики был самый обычный день: радостно светило солнце и пели птицы, Лейтенант Эйвери вел своего слепого хозяина на предобеденную прогулку, дети возвращались из школы, а перед воротами дома Ёшинага остановилась Лили и вежливо поклонилась.

– Здравствуйте, господин Гаргулья. 

Гаргулья как всегда сидел на низком столбике ворот, в той позе, в которой его навсегда высек неизвестный мастер. Собачья голова на драконьем теле, уши торчком, узкие крылья и хвост морковкой. Передние лапы и грудь прикрывала серебристая броня, дивно смотрясь на фиолетовом существе. В роли вишенки на торте выступал висящий на ее колокольчик на красном шнурке.

– Здравствуй, Лили. Боюсь, что Футаба сегодня не выйдет играть.

– Почему же? 

– Госпожа мама пообещала, что если она напишет тест по математике на высший балл, ей разрешат не ходить в школу целых три дня, поэтому она усиленно готовится. Будет лучше, если ты не станешь ее отвлекать.

Лили понимающе кивнула. Ей самой, захоти она пропустить денек, Кайто, несомненно, разрешил бы, но обязательно расстроился, решив, что она снова дурно себя чувствует, но не говорит ему, чтобы не расстраивать. Приходилось учиться. Впрочем, с непонятными домашними заданиями (таких была большая часть – отец, пока она жила в лаборатории, не уделял обучению слишком много внимания) ей неизменно помогали, стоило только попросить. Вот у Гаргульи, к примеру, всегда было личное мнение по истории…

– Я не стану ее отвлекать, но я пришла не к Футабе, а к вам. Скажите пожалуйста, что вы любите?

– А для чего тебе это? – удивился Гаргулья.

– Видите ли, дядя Хакушики узнал, что в Лондоне есть какой-то знаменитый консультирующий детектив, который говорит, что он самый лучший в мире. Поэтому дядя собирается полететь в Лондон и бросить ему вызов.

– Это понятное желание, – согласился Гаргулья, – хоть я его и не одобряю. Но Англия находится вне моей сферы ответственности, поэтому Кайто может красть там все, что хочет.

– Он хочет доказать, что он лучший, – вздохнула девочка. – Но раз уж он туда отправится, он и подарков привезет. Вот я и спрашиваю: что вы любите?

Гаргулья умолк надолго. Сам он ни в чем не нуждался, но внимание было приятно. Можно было бы попросить что-то для семьи Ёсинага, но ведь Кайто их друг, так что он и сам привезет им что-нибудь. 

– Я хочу новый колокольчик, – наконец решил он. Кайто, несомненно, сочтет ниже своего достоинства красть обычный сувенир и добропорядочно его купит. Но это был не точный ответ на заданный Лили вопрос. – Люблю же я мир и порядок, но это не то, что можно привезти откуда-то. Это нужно взращивать на месте.

– Спасибо вам! Всего хорошего, и передайте мой привет Футабе, когда она сделает перерыв в занятиях.

Поклонившись на прощание, абсолютно довольная Лили поспешила дальше. Да, она выполнила задание дяди Хакушики, а теперь ей необходимо сделать кое-что, о чем ему знать совершенно не обязательно!

Автобусы в загородному дому алхимика Хигасимии не ходили, но поймать машину было несложно, а со своими телепатическими способностями Лили легко определяла, какому водителю можно доверять, а какому – нет, так что уже через час она была на месте. Найти того, с кем ей хотелось поговорить, тоже труда не составило: она обратилась к первой же попавшейся горничной.

– Херувим? – переспросила девушка, подравнивавшая живую изгородь. – Он на крыше, переживает. Лили, постарайтесь не напоминать ему…

Лили охотно согласилась не напоминать, хоть и не знала, о чем. В любом случае вряд ли эта тема будет связана с той, которую хотела поднять она.

Херувим и впрямь нашелся на смотровой площадке самой высокой башни: там он предавался грусти из-за того, что хозяин, создавая его, придал его великолепному телу такую несолидную позу. И хвост слишком короткий, и кисточка не пушистая. 

Прервался он с удовольствием

– Здравствуй, Лили.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо поклонилась девочка и тоже уставилась вдаль, присев рядом. – Господин Херувим, простите, что я отвлекаю вас от размышлений, но мне очень-очень нужно кое-что знать. 

– Спрашивай, – благосклонно разрешила золотая горгулья.

– Вы умеете любить?

– Я умею все! За исключением действий, требующих мелкой моторики. 

Лили с уважением поглядела на его неподвижное тело.

– Не сомневаюсь, что если вам потребуется, допустим, вышивать, вы и это как-то устроите!

– Именно, – со сдержанным достоинством подтвердил Херувим. Лили медленно кивнула, подбираясь к самому важному вопросу:

– А Горгулья Иё, он умеет?

Над башней моментально повисло напряжение. 

– Это низшее существо, – проговорил, наконец, Херувим, вчера безжалостно этим существом в очередной раз поколоченный, – вряд ли способно на что-то, кроме проявлений грубой силы. В сфере личностных характеристик я превосхожу его по всем статьям.

– Но что-то он, пожалуй, сумеет?

– Его создала эта недостойная женщина! Подумай сама, что она могла вложить в него.

Алхимик Такахара Иё была резкой, страстной, увлеченной, целеустремленной и уверенной в себе натурой. Если ее создание на нее походит, значит, дяде Хакушики с Гаргульей точно будет хорошо. 

– Спасибо вам, господин Херувим, я все поняла! 

– Погоди, – окликнул ее каменный страж, когда она уже отвернулась, – уже вечереет, давай я помогу тебе добраться до дома. Не бойся, я полечу невысоко. 

– Прости, что? Куда?

– В Англию! – повторила Лили, для верности демонстрируя дяде свой школьный учебник английского. – Там живет знаменитый детектив Шерлок Холмс, и я сказала, что ты хочешь бросить ему вызов.

– Но я вовсе не хочу!

– Правда? – расстроилась девочка и уселась на диван рядом с Кайто. – Просто я не придумала, как еще спросить, чего хочет господин Гаргулья. Вот и сказала…

Она сбивчиво разъяснила свой план, словом не обмолвившись о разговоре с Херувимом.

Хакушики вздохнул и обнял Лили одной рукой.

– Подумай сама: где я и где Англия? Что нам делить с тем детективом? Хм… Он правда такой знаменитый?

– Про него даже кино сняли!

Кайто призадумался. 

– Он утверждает, что у него есть метод, позволяющий ему находить малейшие следы и по ним легко и просто вычислять любого преступника, – просветила Лили. 

– Даже не знаю… – сам Кайто имел обыкновение на месте преступления оставлять отпечатки пальцев и фотокарточки с автографами. – Да и что там можно украсть, в этой Англии? Впрочем, отложим пока разговор о ней! Скажи скорее, удалось тебе узнать, что любит Гаргулья?

– Он любит мир и порядок, а хочет какой-нибудь английский колокольчик. 

Кайто убрал руку с плеча девочки и запустил обе ладони себе в волосы:

– Ладно колокольчик, на ебэй можно найти что угодно, но порядок-то я как обеспечу?!  
***

В доме Тойя Ясуру зазвонил телефон. Ничего вроде бы примечательного, но господин Ясуру был негласным хозяином преступности всей префектуры, а его младший внук в этот день не вернулся из школы, и, несмотря на усиленные поиски, так до сих пор и не был найден.

Понятно, что трубку подняли сразу же. 

– Господин Тойя? – уточнил механически измененный мужской голос. – Ваш внук у меня. Разумеется, с мальчиком все в порядке – пока. И так будет, если вы выполните всего одно мое условие.

– И что же вы хотите взамен? – сдержанно выдохнул Ясуру, стискивая в кулаке простой бумажный веер. 

– Тишину и порядок в префектуре! – обрадовал его похититель. – Ненадолго – на две недели.

– Что?

– Главным образом, кончено, порядок. Никаких грабежей, взломов и нападений. Наркотиками тоже лучше торговать где-нибудь в укромном месте.

Тойя явственно представил небольшой наркобазарчик в собственном гараже, который под описание «укромного места» как раз-таки подходил, и с возмущением потряс головой.

– А дорогу в неположенном месте переходить можно?!

– Нет, – огорчил его похититель. – Лучше не надо. И правила дорожного движения тоже лучше не нарушать. Согласитесь, я не требую невозможного. Всего четырнадцать дней! Если же вы не согласитесь…

– Я помню, – скрипнул зубами Тойя, – у вас мой внук. 

– Именно! И через две недели он участвует в городском чемпионате по сёги, правильно? Так вот, если вы не согласитесь выполнить мои скромные условия, я вынужден буду на эти две недели полностью лишить его возможности тренироваться! Он, несомненно, потеряет уверенность в себе, проиграет даже самым слабым противникам, опозорится на весь город, бросит клуб сёги, и, кто знает, может быть даже увлечется шахматами. 

Веер хрустнул под пальцами.

– Кайто, ты?!

– Простите? – голос похитителя звучал нарочито бодро. 

– Кайто, ты болен, – на сей раз с обреченной уверенностью заключил Тойя, падая в кресло. За внука он теперь боялся еще больше: ладно бы простые конкуренты или обычный маньяк, а что взбредет в голову Кайто Хакушики, никто не скажет. – Мир и порядок в префектуре, начиная со вторника, да? Давай со среды, так просто это не делается. 

– Отлично! – порадовался голос в трубке. – Раз так, я, разумеется, позволю Рёта тренироваться.

– Нет уж! – возмутился Тойя. – Ты не просто позволишь, а как следует позаботишься, чтобы мой внук тренировался, сколько ему требуется! А если он из-за тебя проиграет в этом турнире, я распоряжусь украсть с птицефабрики весь приготовленный к отгрузке помёт и оставлю на его месте твою визитную карточку!  
***

Кайто опустил телефонную трубку так аккуратно, словно она была стеклянная, и с грустью поглядел на сидящих напротив него детей: Рёту и Лили. Те, конечно, разговор слышали.

– Да, – подтвердил Рёта, – дедушка такой, он умеет настоять на своем. 

– Да, – согласился Кайто, – но и я тоже. Если бы он тогда не назвал меня никчемным карманником, разве стал бы я красть у него… гм, неважно. Лили, ты умеешь играть в сёги?

– Нет, только в покер.

– Научишь меня?! – обрадовался Рёта. – А я тебя – в сёги, если захочешь.

– Ты не умеешь, я улетаю в Англию… – в глазах Кайто отражалась вся скорбь мира, дети прониклись.

– Я мог бы играть в сёги через интернет, – предложил Рёта. Кайто поморщился:

– Ну что ты, ты же похищен. Но не расстраивайся, я непременно что-нибудь придумаю! 

– Он придумает, – подтвердила Лили и поднялась с дивана. – А пока пойдем, посмотрим мультики.  
***

Отвертеться от Англии не удалось. Гаргулья вовсе не считал, что Лили сообщила ему некую тайну, и стоило членам его семья вернуться домой, как он сразу рассказал им о «планах» Кайто. Через час об этом знали уже все соседи, а к вечеру новость докатилась до границ города и даже немножко дальше. Когда Кайто позвонил в аэропорт, чтобы забронировать билет, выяснилось, что там уже давно знают о его намерениях, желают ему всяческого успеха и уже оставили ему свободное место на самом быстром самолете. 

– И самый большой бумажный пакет, пожалуйста, – мрачно попросил Кайто. 

Ему все-таки пришлось лететь.  
***

– С чего бы это Кайто вздумалось вызывать на дуэль английского детектива? – несколько удивленно спросил алхимик Хигасимия у Херувима. – И что здесь делают эти дети? Здравствуй, Лили, тебя я узнал, а твоего друга…

– Мой имя – Тойя Рёта, – представился мальчик. – Господин Кайто похитил меня на две недели, а пока мы с господином Херувимом играем в сёги: скоро у меня школьный турнир. 

– Я превосходно играю в сёги, – со сдержанным достоинством отозвался Херувим. – Что же до Кайто, то, полагаю, этот воришка просто зазнался. Прости, Лили. 

– Тойя, Тойя… – протянул Хигасимия, рассеяно поправляя очки. – Ты не родственник ли Тойя Ясуру?

– Это мой дедушка! 

Дети переглянулись и принялись объяснять ситуацию. Под конец на лице Хигасимии проступило выражение угрюмой досады.

– Так вот из-за кого сорвалась сегодняшняя сделка! 

Лили сделала большие глаза:

– Вы тоже торгуете чем-то незаконным?

– Ну что ты, только покупаю… – алхимик поморщился и принял решение: – Можете оставаться здесь и играть в сёги сколько вам вздумается. Лили! Передай Кайто, что если он еще раз вздумает держать у меня своих заложников, я буду ставить свои опыты у него на кухне! 

– Но он вовсе не решил! – вступилась Лили за дядю. – Это мы сами приехали к Херувиму.

– Я позвонил дедушке, и он прислал машину, – поддакнул Рёта. Хигасимия только закатил глаза и, резко развернувшись, ушел.  
***

Перелет из Токио в Лондон длится 18 часов. Какое-то время человеку, несомненно, требуется на акклиматизацию, на то, чтобы устроиться в гостинице, познакомиться с обстановкой, с обычаями и привычками англичан… Выбрать, что красть, в конце концов!

Поэтому первые три дня жители Гошики изучали британские новости просто на всякий случай. Потом принялись шерстить их прицельно, досуха выжимая гугл и ленты новостей. Пусто! То есть, преступлений в Британии хватало, но ни одно из них не могло бы принадлежать блистательному Кайто!

Еще через неделю над Гошики разразилась гроза, да такая, что и в фильме ужасов не стыдно показать. Даже жалко, что сейчас их рисуют на компьютерах, печалились любители кино, плотнее закрывая окна. А вот Футабе, наоборот, дверь пришлось открывать – в нее трезвонили, словно звали тушить пожар.

– Ну, чего надо?

На пороге обнаружились возмутительно сухие лейтенант Эйвери и незнакомая девочка с острым личиком, державшая над ними большой зеленый лист, каким–то чудом укрывающий от дождя. Она и заговорила:

– Ах, госпожа Футаба, тут такое дело… Мне сообщила о нем троюродная сестра, что служит на таможне в аэропорту Хитроу, что в Лондоне, и просила устроить соответствующий прием… – девушка обвела рукой темный небосвод.

– Она – кицунэ, – пояснил Лейтенант.

– Она – кицунэ, – перевел для Футабы Гаргулья, бдительно возникнув из воздуха. 

– Ага, – из-за непогоды занятия в школе отменили, так что Футаба была настроена благодушно. – Так чего тебе надо-то? С этим ворюгой случилось чего? Поймали, что ли? Круто, будем писать ему открытки в Тауэр.

К двери подкрались Рёта и Лили, рассчитывающие скрасить в доме Ёсинага тоскливый день. Последние слова они, конечно, услышали.

– В лондонском Тауэре давно уже не содержат преступников, – заметил Рёта, поправляя очки.

– С дядей Хакушики что-то случилось? – огорченно воскликнула Лили.

– Нет, что ты! – поспешила успокоить ее лисичка. – То есть, конечно, случилось. 

За ее спиной обозначилась высокая фигура, доселе скрываемая пеленой дождя. Кайто можно было выжимать.

– Случилось, – объявил он похоронным тоном. – Я опозорен. Спасибо за погоду, госпожа лисица, она действительно соответствует. Пойду лягу под куст и умру. 

Не успела Лили всерьез встревожиться (из-за дождя под кустами образовались лужи, в которых действительно можно было утонуть), как он отодвинул лису и прошествовал вовсе не в лужу, а в дом, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. 

– Вот зараза, я только сегодня пол вымыла! 

Пинать его Футаба, тем не менее, не стала, вместо этого повернулась к девочке.

– Так, ты. Чего там произошло? И не бреши, что не знаешь.

– Мы-то знаем, но вам он пусть лучше сам все расскажет, – лисичка сердито топнула ногой и добавила: – Не знаю, что он еще придумает, но мы – горячие его поклонники, и если вдруг потребуется магическая помощь, мы ее окажем с радостью. Лейтенант подскажет, где нас найти.

С этими словами девочка обратилась в дым, тут же снесенный порывом ветра. Переглянувшись, дети и Горгулья поспешили в дом. Лейтенант Эйвери, вздохнув, отправился домой – под дождем. Мокнуть, конечно, не хотелось, но разве же бросишь хозяина?  
***

Кайто, судя по всему, желал лежать и страдать, но госпожа мама не позволила, сперва железной рукой загнав его в душ, потом велев залпом выпить чашку лекарственной травяной настойки и в довершение заставив надеть носки с сухой горчицей.

При всем желании не выйдет напоказ страдать, когда на вас носки с горчицей! А уж когда в дом с полного одобрения хозяев и Гаргульи ворвался дедушка Рёты, тоже жаждущий новостей, состояние великого вора и вовсе исправилось.

Кайто сидел на диване с чашкой горячего чая, изрядно раскрасневшийся, но все еще непривычно тихий и печальный. Лили села рядом и обняла его.

– Дядя Хакушики, что такое? 

И под сочувственными взглядами собравшихся Кайто начал рассказ.  
***

Лондон, Англия, за восемь дней до описываемых событий.

Не было слышно ни шагов, ни скрипа входной двери, и человек, внезапно возникший на пороге гостиной, вызвал у Джона Ватсона некоторую оторопь. В конце концов, даже к Шерлоку Холмсу не так уж часто является японец в цилиндре и плаще с алым подбоем. Днем и в реальности. 

– Шерлок Холмс! – возвестил гость, говоривший с приятным мягким акцентом. – Я, Кайто Хакушики, вызываю тебя на дуэль.

Шерлок, подобравшийся было при появлении чужака, с безразличным видом обмяк в кресле.

– Неинтересно. Могу дать адрес шести подпольных бойцовских клубов. 

– К чему? – удивился Кайто. – Я – лучший вор Японии, и вызываю на дуэль лучшего в Англии детектива. Схватка разумов! Клянусь, ты не сможешь меня поймать.

У Джона отлегло от сердца – почему-то он сразу поверил гостю и даже снял руку с пистолета, покоящегося под диванной подушкой.

– Так что же, – осведомился великий вор. – Принимаешь ли ты мой вызов или сразу признаешь себя побежденным?

Шерлок не счел нужным даже открыть глаза.

– Скучно.

Кайто и Джон переглянулись, и Джон выразительно пожал плечами. 

– Что ж, Шерлок Холмс, ты еще услышишь обо мне, – и с этими словами гость скрылся, так же бесшумно, как пришел.

Через двое суток порог дома на Бейкер-стрит обивали Очень Важные Люди. У них был повод: в одну ночь были ограблены три британских музея. Неизвестные воры сумели обойти системы наблюдения и защиты, вскрыть витрины, которым полагалось уцелеть при ядерной бомбардировке, и вынесли несколько предметов, ценных материально и исторически.

С видом великомученика Шерлок Холмс позволил отвести себя последовательно на место каждой кражи, с отвращением осмотрел их и заключил:

– Это сделал вор из Японии, Кайто Хакушики. 

– Да знаем мы, он оставил визитки! Но...

– Это неинтересно, – поморщился великий детектив. – Пусть его ловит полиция, в конце концов, хоть на это она должна быть способна. 

– И все?!

Шерлок не удостоил собеседников ответом. Но этот же вопрос вечером задал ему сам Кайто, ворвавшись в квартиру прямо во время ужина.

– Не орите, – поморщился Шерлок. – Если вы немного подумаете, а я верю, что это вам удастся, то сразу поймете, что предложили совершеннейшую глупость. Вы похитили эти вещи – и что? Я и без того знаю, что это сделали вы, даже не оставь вы автографа.

– Но… Но… А поймать меня?!

– Это работа полиции.

Еще два дня у Кайто ушло на то, чтобы втихую вернуть похищенное в музеи (в все за одну ночь, миновав сигнализацию и не повредив витрины), после чего он бесславно вернулся в Японию…  
***

– Ужас какой, – Лили обняла Хакушики. Госпожа мама огорченно качала головой, отец Ёсинага плеснул вору, снова начавшему хлюпать носом, еще коньяка.

– Шерлок Холмс поступил логично, но черство и невежливо, – заключил Гаргулья. При звуках его голоса Кайто встрепенулся:

– Да, сам-то ты хорошо отдохнул?

– Было скучно, – признался Гаргулья. – Но откуда ты знаешь, что в городе и окрестностях уже десять дней не происходит даже мелких преступлений?

– Так вот что это было… – протянул Тойя, неласково поглядывая на Кайто. – Хотя нет, я по-прежнему не понимаю, что это было. 

Кайто поленился даже бросить взгляд на лидера преступного мира, все свое внимание обратив на Гаргулью.

– Значит, тебе не понравилось? Я думал, ты любишь мир и покой… Но колокольчик я тебе тоже привез!

– Раз господину Гаргулье это не понравилось, – влез в разговор и окно до сих пор таившийся Хагашимия, – можно уже восстанавливать городскую преступность? Мне, знаете ли, нужны реактивы, а их так просто не купить.

– Ваши реактивы все равно еще не пришли в страну, – вступился за соблюдение договора Тойя. – Впрочем, у вас ведь есть это летающее существо? Полагаю, оно в состоянии забрать заказ прямо с корабля, который его везет. Заодно и на таможенных взятках сэкономим…

– Преступления против экономики не входят в сферу моих интересов, – сообщил всем присутствующим Гаргулья. 

– Да? – возмутился папа, – я тебе объясню, как они не входят…

– Дедушка, – разволновался Рёта, – я хочу остаться в доме господина Хагашимии. Херувим отлично играет в сёги, когда я играю с ним, я чувствую, как растет мое мастерство!

Кайто вспомнил, что все-таки привез из Англии заказанные сувениры, и принялся всех ими одаривать. В доме Ёсинага воцарилась самая обычная атмосфера, не хватало только…

– А почему молчит Футаба? – Лили на минутку отвлеклась от идеальной копии (а копии ли?) звезды Дрейка. – Она заболела?

– Не дождетесь! – донеслось из коридора. – Я звоню в аэропорт и заказываю себе билет в чертов Лондон, чтобы объяснить этому консультирующему идиоту…

Все было в полном порядке в доме Ёсинага, как и должно быть!  
***

Глубокой ночью, когда все уже разъехались по домам, а дети спали, на крыше сидели бок о бок Кайто Хакушики и Гаргулья.

– Так и не отдал тебе колокольчик, – усмехнулся Кайто, доставая из-за пазухи изящную расцвеченную вещицу. – Выбирал самый мелодичный. 

– Фарфоровый? – удивился Гаргулья. – Я постоянно перемещаюсь в пространстве, он разобьется.

Кайто подбросил и поймал подарок.

– Ну, я думал взять бронзовый, но все, что я видел, совсем тебе не подходили. 

Он невесело усмехнулся.

– Как будто тебе нужен был этот колокольчик. Просто ты счел, что красть мелочь из сувенирных лавок лучший в Японии вор посчитает ниже собственного достоинства, так?

– Ты правильно понял ход моих мыслей, – согласился Гаргулья. – Но не полностью. Мне приятно твое внимание и желание порадовать. Повесь этот колокольчик на дерево: Футаба по нему не лазает, а я смогу слышать и видеть.

– Ага, – легко согласился Кайто, но остался сидеть, облокотившись о прохладное каменное плечо.  
***

Лондон, Англия, неделю спустя.

– У нас были сотрудники авиакомпании, – перечислял Джон, загибая пальцы, – из них трое – с рогами, буквально! Затем таинственный господин из посольства, наркобарон, чудовищное существо, торгующее запрещенными химикатами – о, я уже сталкивался с ним, благодаря тебе же, кстати, далее – золотой летающий робот в форме льва в странной позе, японская девочка-подросток, не говорящая по-английски, но явно ругавшаяся, и два кицунэ. Кицунэ, Шерлок! Лисы-оборотни! Они не существуют, но все равно пришли к тебе с претензиями!

– Джон, не говори глупостей. Конечно же, они существуют, ты сам их видел не далее, как вчера.

Джон ожесточенно потер лицо.

– Все, что я хочу сказать, Шерлок, так это то, что у нас двери не закрываются, потому что постоянно кто-то является и говорит, как ты был не прав, когда обидел этого проклятого Кайто-как-его-там. Я чувствую себя персонажем анимэ, Шерлок!

– Не преувеличивай, пока это всего лишь водевиль, – он фыркнул. – Если явится еще хоть кто-то, я, так и быть, поеду в Японию, чтобы объяснить, наконец, господину Кайто, что такое игра чистого разума. 

С первого этажа до них донесся приглушенный звонок, шаги по лестнице, а потом в дверях появился благообразный пожилой японец.

– Спорим, это снова оно!

– Я не «оно», – мягко поправил его посетитель, – что бы вы не имели в виду. Мое имя – Тойя Ясуру, и я хотел бы…

– Я звоню в аэропорт, – в голосе Джона звучало нескрываемое злорадство. – Надеюсь, ты умеешь есть палочками.

– Простите? – удивился гость.

– Мистер Холмс согласен отправиться в Японию, чтобы указать мистеру Кайто его место – в тюремной камере. Всё! Лисы, оммедзи, роботы и прочие духи предков могут прекращать паломничество в наш дом!

Господин Тойя поспешил распрощаться, и лишь в личном самолете, приближаясь уже к берегам Японии, пожаловался доверенному секретарю:

– А я-то хотел поблагодарить мистера Холмса за то, что осадил этого мерзавца Кайто! Так и знал, что стоило бы ограничиться памятным подарком.  
***

– Ну? – великий алхимик Такахара Иё с утра выпила всего две чашки кофе вместо привычных трех и была всем на свете недовольна. Гаргулью это не впечатлило.

– Ты создала это тело. Сможешь ли ты сделать так, чтобы оно двигалось, как живое?

Больше всего на свете, твердо знал Гаргулья, его создательница любила совершать невозможное, а, значит, у него были недурные шансы однажды обнять Хакушики в ответ.


End file.
